


By Silence Bound

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun keeps secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Silence Bound

There is one particular recurring dream Jaejoong hopes never to have again, and only Yoochun knows what it is. Only Yoochun can recognize its effects on Jaejoong the morning after. Only Yoochun has talked him down from it, talked him into morning, into a smile with coffee at sunrise.

There is one particular surprising secret Changmin has confided to Yoochun, granting his trust before Yoochun was aware of earning it. It's a secret Yoochun will take to his grave, long after it's of any importance, long after the people who would care don't care anymore.

There is one particular memorable night with Yunho Yoochun has never spoken of, though he has filled half a composition book with music whenever he thinks about it. Like that night, the pieces are too brief, fragmented, full of promises both fulfilled and broken, and Yoochun returns to them infrequently, wistful but satisfied.

These are the only things Yoochun will never share with Junsu, who reveals his own secrets carefully and never with words. Only with the look in his eyes, or his private smile, or the unexpected touch of his hand. Only Yoochun can read those secrets, never asking for them, always welcoming them.

(the end)


End file.
